¡MIA!
by menma uzumaki
Summary: —Hinata… —susurra a la vez que coloca mis pies en el suelo y atrapa con sus manos mi rostro—. Eres única. Y mía… —me besa de nuevo, pega su cuerpo contra el mío y baja la mano derecha para tocar mi sexo. Sus dedos van impregnando mis muslos, recorre mi piel sin pedir permiso. Retira su boca para musitar—. Solo mía…


hehehe, hola. pues les presento esta adaptación que hice X3 que le dedico a mi hermano y mejor amigo NARU-CHAN (te dedico la historia para que no te aburras mucho mientras cuidas a tu hermanito que espero y se recupere pronto:3) bien aclaraciones:

*-los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

*-historia original "¡MIA!" de Dama Beltrán

*lemon

*-AU

*-OoC

creo que es lo mas importante

disfruten!

**P.D:** **recuerda que esta historia pertenece a Dama. No me gusta el plagio ni robar :3**

* * *

><p>—¡Eh, tú! ¡Sal y da la cara! —grito frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Hoy, después de salir con mis amigas y tomar unas copas de más. Decidí recriminar la actuación del capullo de mi ex novio. Me había pedido un tiempo para reconsiderar lo nuestro, pero pasados tres meses desde que nos dimos ese plazo… ¿qué demonios había ya entre los dos?<p>

—¡Quieres abrir de una puñetera vez! —Sigo insistiendo y golpeo reiteradas veces la puerta con mis puños.

—¡Shhh! —me hace silenciar una voz conocida—. No está aquí, ha salido.

—Buenas noches, Naru —susurro a la vez que apoyo mis palmas sobre la pared para no caerme.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. ¿Qué quieres? —me mira sorprendido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —La palma no se aferra a la pared tal como hubiera deseado y comienzo a deslizarme hacia el suelo. De repente Naruto salta hacia mí y me coge de la cintura para que no consiga llegar hasta el suelo.

—Él no está. Ha salido con sus amigos —contesta pegando su boca a mi oído.

—¿Sabes si tardará mucho? —Intento apartarme de su amarre pero los zapatos de tacón no me ayudan a mantener el equilibrio, así que desisto y dejo que sea él quien me levante.

—No soy la niñera de nadie. —Sus ojos se dirigen hacia mi escote que ahora ya ha dejado de ser sutil.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Es un imbécil! —vuelvo a gritar—. ¿Por qué demonios ha decidido que lo nuestro necesita tiempo? O va bien, o va mal…

—Estás muy borracha, Hinata. —Me apoya en la pared del pasillo y se queda en la puerta. Tal como veo la situación no parece que me vaya a dejar entrar.

—¿Tú darías un tiempo de reflexión a una mujer como yo? —Intento, torpemente, llevar las manos hacia mi propio cuerpo para darle a entender que soy una mujer deliciosa.

—No soy yo quien debe responderte a esa pregunta —dice con voz aguda y estrangulada. Parece que mi presencia lo ha alterado más de lo que me imaginaba.

—Okey, pero… ¿qué harías? —Clavo mis ojos en él intentado averiguar qué le está sucediendo y la razón de su extraña actitud.

—Si esperas una respuesta a eso, no la vas a tener. Así que abandona de inmediato esta conversación. Hoy estás demasiado borracha para pensar con coherencia. —Ladea levemente la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

—Tienes razón. No necesito a un hombre como ese para satisfacer mi borracho cuerpo. Me marcho, siento si te he molestado. —Me giro sobre mis torpes tacones e intento alejarme, pero los brazos de Naruto amarrando mi cintura me hacen parar—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —me inquiere mientras sigue aferrado a mí.

—Que voy a buscar a otro hombre que me dé placer esta…

No me deja terminar la frase. Sus labios apresan los míos y me sucumbe a un baile tan apasionado como sorprendente. Su lengua recorre cada rincón de mi boca hasta que consigue hallar la mía para hacerla danzar. De repente, siento un pequeño dolor en mi labio inferior. Me está mordiendo con… ¿rabia? Quizás sea eso, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se acerca más al suyo para sentir qué es lo que está pasando. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, puedo adivinar la expresión de su cara; unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente, signo de inquietud. Sus ojos azulados abiertos para contemplarme, y sus alveolos abiertos para poder tomar el oxígeno que necesita su cuerpo para mantenerse vivo.

Se me escapa un gemido. Tal vez sea una respuesta al placer que siento al ser invadida de esa forma tan arrebatadora, o quizás sea la excitación que me ha producido sentir su hinchado sexo sobre mis caderas. Por fin consigo abrir los ojos y me derrito al ver esa excitación plasmada en su rostro. Las mejillas están bañadas en un bonito color rojo, sus ojos llameantes se clavan en los míos. Sí, quiero lo que me va a dar.

—Estás loca —musita a la vez que siento una de sus manos recorrer mi sutil escote.

—Ajá —respondo con media sonrisa.

—Y me estas volviendo loco a mí también. —Esa palma se para justo en el bulto que hace mi sujetador donde esconde el pecho derecho, en el que un duro y punzante pezón deseando ser acariciado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Naru? —pregunto entre jadeos al sentir sus dedos apresando mi pequeño botón erecto.

—Poseerte —responde tajante. Mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo imparable. Puedo ver cómo mi pecho se alza por la fuerza de ese pequeño órgano que bombea sin cesar. Abro mi boca al mismo tiempo que siento cómo la excitación comienza a aparecer entre mis piernas. Efectivamente, lo deseo. Sus dedos siguen presionando mi pezón, cada vez más fuerte, con más rabia. La mano libre recoge las mías y las coloca en la pared por encima de mi cabeza. Me tiene atrapada, sexualmente excitada para él. Tras mirarme unos segundos, baja su boca hacia mi canalillo y empieza a lamerlo. Como si fuera un caramelo, como si estuviese saboreando un helado en cualquier día de calor intenso. Tras inspirar y chupar a su antojo, regresa su mirada hacia mí.

—Todo un manjar para devorar. Me vuelve loco tan solo pensar que voy a degustar esa excitación que llega hasta mi nariz, porque te huelo. Huelo la lujuria que se ha despertado entre tus piernas, entre tu ardiente sexo. — Abandona el pezón y arrastra la mano por mi cuerpo hasta el límite de mi falda. Justo donde deja de ser tela para convertirse en piel.

Me toca suavemente, quiere hacerme esperar ese descontrol que será sentir sus dedos cerca de mi ardiente sexo. Intento mantener mi cordura, pero no lo consigo. Lo miro con picardía y vuelve a invadir mi boca. Me gusta cómo me besa, cómo me hace suya, cómo me envuelve en deseo. Por fin noto sus dedos acercarse a mi húmeda lencería. Sigo pegada en la pared, sigue besando mis labios y mis manos continúan aferradas a su mano izquierda. Abro lentamente las piernas. Dejándole pasar, dando libertad a sus movimientos. No me hace esperar, cosa que me reconforta. Siento cómo acaricia mi sexo con la palma de la mano por encima de mi escueta lencería. Quiero que me la aparte y que mi piel toque la suya, deseo que me haga volar y me lleve a una tórrida locura. Sin embargo, no parece que quiera hacerlo con prisas.

—Restriégate en mi mano, Hinata. Quiero percibir en mi palma el calor de tu deseo —balbucea. Lo hago. Inicio un baile sobre su dorso y puedo adivinar que, a pesar de tener una fina tela que nos separa, mi humedad lo impregna. Continúo mis movimientos, cada vez son más rápidos, más intensos, más primitivos. De pronto, una oleada de placer comienza a invadir mi cuerpo. Estoy llegando a un orgasmo increíble con tan solo frotar mi clítoris sobre él. Gimo, grito, aúllo en su oído al llegar al clímax. Mis mejillas están sonrojadas, mis pezones están cada vez más duros y mis labios se muerden una y otra vez debido al gozo al que he sido sometida. Naruto me mira satisfecho y me vuelve a besar con la misma intensidad que las veces anteriores.

De repente siento frío entre mis piernas. Ha apartado su mano. «¿Dónde está?» Me pregunto sin interrumpir ese ardiente beso. La respuesta no se hace esperar. La tiene cerca de nuestros rostros. Aparta sus labios de los míos y coloca su mano entre ambos. Sonríe. Sí, sonríe perverso cuando ve que en ella se encuentra restos de mi orgasmo. Se los lleva hacia la boca y los lame con su lengua. Me hace enloquecer. Me hace perder el juicio ver cómo atrapa mi esencia y la devora.

—Deliciosa. Tal como me lo esperaba. —Saborea una y otra vez la mano hasta dejarla limpia—. ¡Ven aquí! —Agarra con fuerza mis manos y me hace pasar hacia su hogar.

No soy capaz de balbucear ni una sola palabra. Pero él ya ha cerrado la puerta y me tiene otra vez pegada a la pared del pasillo. Su mano vuelve a mi sexo, sin embargo esta vez es más lujuriosa. Aparta la prenda hacia un lado y antes de poder jadear, me introduce dos dedos de golpe. Me vuelve a besar. Ardiente y posesivo a la vez. Sus dedos comienzan a bombear mi interior, me está enloqueciendo. De repente, mi clítoris es sacudido con fuerza, ya participan tres dedos en este juego erótico. Jadeo, grito, aúllo en su boca cuando siento el orgasmo en mi interior.

—Me encanta. Si supieras la de veces que te he imaginado así —me susurra mientras recorre con su lengua mi cuello. Sigue moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí, y siento cómo mis piernas comienzan a flaquear. Necesito apoyarme en algo, de lo contrario, caeré. Escucho algo, un pequeño click apenas perceptible. No me había dado cuenta que mis manos estaban libres y su mano había bajado hasta su cremallera. Efectivamente, estoy perdida en este juego erótico. Miro hacia abajo y apenas puedo ver qué está haciendo, su cuerpo está pegado al mío y mi escueta falda arrugada hace un pliegue en su cintura. Pero no hace falta ver para saber qué pretende. Con las rodillas abre un poco más mis piernas y hace que me resbale hacia el suelo, pero no caigo. Me tiene sujeta. Su gran erección está presentándose a mi humedad, mi calidez, mi ardiente sexo lo reclama con palpitaciones. No se hace esperar. Lo introduce con fuerza. Grito ante la embestida. A pesar de estar mojada, es tan enorme que mi sexo ha sentido un desgarro. Como si fuese mi primera vez, como si hubiese roto mi himen de nuevo. Una vez dentro, agarra mis piernas con fuerza y las atrapa en su cintura.

—Atrápame, Hinata. Deja que te posea tal como he soñado hacerlo desde el momento que clavé mis ojos en ti —comenta a la vez que empieza a bombear su sexo dentro de mí.

Llevo mis manos a su cuello. Quiero estar segura de sentir cada enviste, cada penetración, cada látigo de placer. Lleva su boca a la mía. Me muerde, me lame, me devora. Su rostro empieza a brillar por el sudor y un magnífico aroma a sexo comienza a rodearnos. Clavo mis uñas en su espalda. Necesito más, mucho más.

—No te puedes imaginar la de veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti —balbucea al mismo tiempo que me enviste con más fuerza, con más pasión. Me derrito, me estoy derritiendo escuchando su revelación. Me encanta ser el objeto de deseo de alguien y sobre todo de él—. ¿Me escuchas, Hinata? —pregunta para saber qué pienso. Pero no puedo pensar, tan solo quiero disfrutar.

—Hazme tuya —musito entre pequeños jadeos.

— ¡Sí! —grita eufórico y mueve sus caderas con ritmos más cortos y fuertes—. ¡Mía!

No soy capaz de controlar. Siento cómo mi jugo impregna más y más su sexo. Lo quiero así, dentro de mí, dándome todo el placer que necesito. Lo miro, me mira. Me besa, acepto el beso y con espasmos en nuestros cuerpos, llegamos al orgasmo. Grita, jadea, aúlla de placer cuando su apéndice empieza a escupir el semen dentro de mi cuerpo. Le contesto con los mismos gemidos y clavando aún más mis uñas en su espalda. Sí, me gusta, me encanta cómo me ha llevado a la locura. Cómo nuestros cuerpos se han hecho uno tan solo para sentir un apoteósico placer sexual. No quiero retirarme de allí. Noto mi clítoris palpitar con fuerza. Todavía pide más.

—Hinata… —susurra a la vez que coloca mis pies en el suelo y atrapa con sus manos mi rostro—. Eres única.

—Ajá —contesto sin aliento.

—Y mía… —me besa de nuevo, pega su cuerpo contra el mío y baja la mano derecha para tocar mi sexo. Sus dedos van impregnando mis muslos, recorre mi piel sin pedir permiso. Retira su boca para musitar—. Solo mía…

* * *

><p>les gusto? espero que si<p>

y a ti naru-chan te gusto? :3

bien me gustaría avisarles que estoy escribiendo un one-shot que esta basado en los demonios llamados "ÍNCUBO" naruhina, obvio, que espeRo subir mañana

también tengo otro en proceso que se llamara "Rachi" que significa secuestro se dan una idea de que tratara? solo diré que sera HinaNaru :)-

y espero tener el tiempo suficiente(ya saben navidad, regalos, la cena, la familia :v) para subir el regalo de hinata-chan /

**_recuerden que esta historia pertenece a Dama Beltrán. NO ME GUSTA EL PLAGIO!_**

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
